1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for generating odor in which a signal, possibly from a remote location, activates an aroma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet is a relatively new and quickly developing medium for information transfer and all forms of commerce. Internet access allows the user, through an ordinary telephone line, to view true multimedia clips, including text, pictures, audio and video. One current void on the Internet is the ability for a consumer to sample scents and aromas of food products, perfumes, flowers, wines and other products wherein the scent of the product is an important factor.
The prior art teaches several methods of distributing a specific scent on demand. The application of heat is a known method of diffusing perfumes or other odorants into the atmosphere. Pozzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,877 teaches a method and apparatus wherein heat is applied, from a source such as a lightbulb, to a perfume-impregnated heat shrink material, thus diffusing the perfume into the air. Holland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,384, teaches a similar apparatus wherein heat, from a lightbulb, is applied to a porous, perfume-impregnated, temperature-resistant material.
Stern, U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,959 teaches a system wherein compressors pump various scents through air pipes depending on an electromechanical signal generated by a film. The various scents are stored in liquid form until selected for dispersal when they are vaporized and distributed through compressed air pipe lines.
There is a need, however, for an apparatus that permits a user to access any number of specific scents or fragrances, specifically through a signal provided from a remote location such as an Internet server.
It is one object of this invention to provide an apparatus which enables the user to sample various scents from a single disk.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus that interfaces with a remote location and distribute selected scents based upon a predetermined signal.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an apparatus that interfaces with a personal computer to provide various scents based upon a predetermined signal.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus that emits a selectable scent when an electric current is applied to the apparatus.
A user of the subject apparatus preferably operates a computer having a disk drive according to this invention, called a Tele-Aroma Drive (TAD). In one preferred embodiment of the subject invention, a user connects to a web site that is compatible with the subject apparatus and selects a specific scent from a computer menu. A controller, preferably contained within the disk drive generates an appropriate thermal or electrical signal to an exhaust and/or a disk containing an adsorbent. The adsorbent then disseminates the proper concentration of a scent into the user""s environment.
The disk, preferably comprising a substrate and the adsorbent, is used as the means for delivery of the various scents or fragrances. In one preferred embodiment of this invention, a plurality of alternating strips of conductive material and non-conductive material are arranged on the substrate of a disk having a rectangular shape. In another preferred embodiment of the subject invention, a plurality of alternating concentric strips of conductive material and non-conductive material are arranged on the substrate of a circular disk. The adsorbent, such as a semi-porous polymer membrane, is preferably applied to the conductive material on the substrate.
A controller generates a signal, either thermal or electrical, to the disk and/or an exhaust. The controller preferably regulates the flow of electricity among power source, the disk and the exhaust. The controller preferably gathers signals from a user or a remote location such as a server, based upon predetermined characteristics of specific scent/adsorbent combinations.
A heater, such as a laser or a conductive element, heats the adsorbent depending on the specific signal received from the controller. The adsorbent, while heated, emits the specific scent from the disk. The exhaust passes a fluid, preferably air, over the adsorbent on the disk to distribute the scent emitted from the adsorbent into the environment.
The entire apparatus according to this invention is preferably housed within a disk drive, similar to a floppy disk drive used with personal computers. The disk drive can be connected to a computer with a dedicated card or through a printer port. In another preferred embodiment, a disk drive, similar to a CD-ROM drive used with personal computers, accommodates the disk formed from an arrangement of alternating concentric rings of conductive material and non-conductive material. In this preferred embodiment of this invention, the laser is used to heat up the adsorbent and/or the adsorbate.
According to another preferred embodiment of this invention, an apparatus for generating odor requires a disk including a substrate and a dispersing material retaining at least one releasable aroma positioned on the substrate. A device is connected with respect to the disk to provide a stimulus to the dispersing material upon demand as a function of a signal. As a result of the stimulus, at least one physical property of the dispersing material is altered.
The dispersing material may comprise a smart material structure having reversible properties, such as PNIPAAM, allyl-substituted polyethylene glycol cross-linked by a silicon-based compound, allyl-substituted polyethylene glycol cross-linked by tetrakis (dimethylsiloxy) silane, a silicone formulation and/or combinations thereof, having a plurality of openable pores or an otherwise alterable physical structure; stimuli-response membranes that burst in response to the stimulus; an immiscible combination of polymer solution and aroma compound; or a polymer material insensitive to a wavelength of emitted light.
According to alternative embodiments of this invention, the device may be a laser providing a thermal or optical stimulus or may be some other device providing a chemical stimulus, an optical stimulus, a thermal stimulus, a magnetic stimulus and/or an electromagnetic stimulus.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, the disk for generating odor includes the substrate having a first side and a second side. A first readable medium containing text, picture, audio and/or video is positioned on the first side of the substrate. A second readable medium containing a releasable odor is then positioned on the second side of the substrate opposite the first side. Such a disk may then be used in connection with a specialized piece of equipment capable of reading two side of the disk simultaneously and emitting any combination of text, picture, audio, video and/or aroma.